Quite a feat
by WildWeirdOne
Summary: Sometime before Maui and Tamatoa became enemies, they had kind of an odd friendship. After listening to Muai drone on and on about his victories, Tamatoa unintentionally provides Muai with a new trial to conquer.


It wasn't unusual for Maui to travel down to Tamatoa's lair to brag about whatever new legends he just created in the above world of humans. For hours he could rave about the monsters he fought, or the seemingly impossible feats he could accomplish such as moving the sun.

Not that Tamatoa particularly _wanted_ to listen. When the subject wasn't about him or where he could find more beautiful shiny things to add to his collection, he wasn't interested. It didn't take long for him to get bored and start taunting Maui about his 'conquests'. "Moved the sun? Wow, humans must be more easily entrained then I thought." Tamatoa says laying down in his pile of gold, one giant claw positioned to hold his head up, making him look as disinterested in Maui's story as he really was.

"Much like fish, put something big and bright like the sun in the sky and they go crazy for it! Why would you ever want the admiration of such simple creatures?"

Maui laughed loud in response. "Well why not? What's better than people bowing down to kiss your feet, singing songs of your victories _and_ all the gifts they bring! Not to mention the hot babes it can bring you." Maui says the last part with a sly grin, looking very proud of himself.

Deep down the superficial rewards of his heroism didn't really matter to him, but they certainly were fun to shove in the face of someone somehow more egotistical then him. Normally Tamatoa would scoff at what Maui considered rewards, if they weren't gold or jewels then what was the point? But the last part of what Maui said seemed to interest him, raising a feeler in curiosity.

"Oh? So this whole time your little gifts to mankind were just a way to attract mates?" he laughed, "Awww, poor little Maui can't get any attention with looks alone so he has to make up for it by being the slave of humanity." The giant crab says with mocking sympathy. His smile was wide, laughing any chance he could get to tease the demi-god.

Maui stared at the crab, his lip curling in annoyance before turning into a smirk. "Nah, with this bod I could get anyone I wanted!", he emphasized by flexing his muscles. "Even without all my little favours people would come begging to get a taste of Maui! These natural good looks work wonders." He reclines in the golden throne he was seated in, resting his hands behind his head, his confidence obvious.

"Oh I know that feeling too well." Tamatoa pipes in, taking the chance to stroke his own ego, a chance he'll take at every opportunity. "This glittering beauty of mine is both a blessing and a curse." He indicated to himself with a wave of his mighty claw. "I have to beat my suitors away sometimes there's so many!"

A sharp snort came from Maui's side of the room. The crabs smile slowly fell into a frown, his eyes squinting as he stared at Maui. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tamatoa asked, the irritation in his voice obvious.

"Well, I haven't exactly seen you _leave_ your lair in quite a while, so I'm wondering where exactly you're finding all these suitors." The demi-god retorts, "Heck, how do these suitors find out about _you_ when you never _leave_?"

Tamatoas eyes widened. It was semi true, the crab had grown so large that he hasn't been able to leave the giant shell cave he called his home in quite a while. The entrance was far too small for him to go through without damaging it. He hadn't needed to leave, the hole in his ceiling provided all the fish he could eat, and treasure often found its way from shipwrecks to here through the currents anyway. But the insinuation that he'd been without a mate for so long made his cold blood boil.

Maui took note of Tamatoas clear anger and hesitation, and even though getting on the nerves of a giant 50 foot crab to most wouldn't seem like a good idea, he couldn't resist teasing Tamatoa a little more. The crabs ego needed a little bruising anyway he thought.

"Aww don't worry buddy! I'm sure if you _could_ get out there, you'd have the hot sexy…crabs, all over you too! I'm sure they'd all _love_ to hear about where you got all your gold. Mates _love_ when you talk about yourself all the time, they really do!"

Maui reached down to grab one of the many gold objects surrounding him and examined it. It looked like some kind of pot, its shine was brilliant but it had been crushed in on one side. Tamatoa was more interested in the shine of an object rather then its condition. "But I don't know man, is being shiny _all_ a potential partner wants in a giant monster crab? A little fixing up wouldn't do any harm to get someone's attention. I mean, your stuff is nice but is it really enough? You are coming along in years..."

Everything coming out of Maui's mouth was agitating the crab further and further. He had risen from his laid down position, a few pieces of his treasure being moved and disturbed as he rose. His stare burned into Maui, his teeth bared in a sneer. All the while, Maui was too focused on his teasing to notice Tamatoa moving. "And wouldn't too much gold give off the sign that you're compensating for something? Maybe you're claws might be just that _little_ too small? But that's ok, we both know size doesn't count, it's all good."

Maui chuckled, satisfied he was getting on Tamatoas nerves. His confidence soon melted away when Tamatoa lunged at him. Despite the crabs' immense size, he was surprisingly fast and agile. In an instant, a giant claw was wrapped around his neck, pulling him off the throne, and slammed into the sandy floor of the cave, the powerful pinchers held him in place while his hands desperately grabbed at the hard carapace to push it away to no avail.

"And what makes _you_ so _special_?" Tamatoa spits angrily. "You're not shiny at all! You're so small and soft…" With his free claw, he lightly touched Maui's bare chest as it still rose rapidly from his's breathing, still surprised by the lunge. Tamatoa brought his face in close, getting a good look at the body displayed before him.

Maui's anatomy was so vastly different then his own. No hard shell, just this soft squishy outside, and only two legs and no claws! To a decapod like himself, Maui wasn't much to look at. He laughed to himself, how confident Maui was a second ago that he was some demi-god of love while he was some washed up old crustacean, and now he was trapped under his claws.

He could understand how men like Maui would be considered attractive. He'd seen a few humans, seen their art and who they depicted as the most attractive, Maui seemed to fit that description well.

It didn't make sense to him but there was one thing about Maui's looks he liked, and that was the tattoos decorating his skin. He admitted that they were the inspiration to start decorating his own shell, finding that they did add to his appearance. With the claw not holding Maui down, he somehow was able to gently trace over the intricate patterns inked into the demi-gods skin. They were almost hypnotic to him, reminding him of the bioluminescent markings his own kind had.

Maui lay still, not sure how to react. A moment ago it looked like Tamatoa was ready to rip him apart, but now the crab was staring intently down at his body, looking like he was lost in it. The tip of the claw slowly making its way over his skin felt odd, in a way he hated to admit, felt pleasantly tingly. His brow started to sweat, was Tamatoa finding a good place to gut him? Maybe he was looking to scar his skin with a snip of his pinchers? He couldn't tell.

In his nervousness waiting to see just what exactly Tamatoa was up to, he lay perfectly still. That is until that wandering claw accidently scraped over his nipple. Maui was horrified when the gasp he let out sounded a lot more pleasured then he would have thought.

The gasp knocked Tamatoa out of his trance, causing him to stare down at the demi-god wide eyed in disbelief of what he just heard. Did…Maui enjoy that? Maui was blushing, not just in anger over being held down, but from embarrassment of what just happened.

"What are you waiting for?! Don't you normally eat anyone who gets on your nerves?! Well stop playing with your food and get on with it!" Maui yelled. He wasn't afraid of being eaten, confident he'd get out of the crabs grasp if it came to it. Mostly he was hoping that by talking of eating it would distract Tamatoa from the noise he made.

Tamatoa blinked, still in a daze from what he heard, but his face soon returned to the sly toothy smile it usually was. "Maybe I _like_ playing with my food." His voice rumbled above Maui. The claw that was tracing over his body moved to grab one of Maui's hands, pinning it away from him, while his other claw quickly moved from his neck to his other hand, also pinning it down so that Maui couldn't struggle save for kicking his feet.

Maui grimaced, knowing how much of a vulnerable position he was in. Tamatoa lowered his head, that devious smile coming in closer to Maui. He was prepared to kick back if the crab decided to try and take a bite out of him, but it wasn't a bite he got. Instead, Tamatoa's large tongue emerged from his mouth, and licked up Maui's torso, slow and deliberately. The rough and warm tongue against him added more to the tingling sensation he felt from the claw before, and he was horrified once again to have let out a sharp gasp.

"Better to taste a meal before eating it." Tamatoa smiled down smugly. He got just the reaction he wanted. Oh he was so going to enjoy getting back at Maui for his teasing earlier. The dark red blush blooming on the demi-gods face was a truly delicious sight to see.

Maui was internally screaming. Was he _really_ enjoying this?! It wasn't like he was desperate for some intimate attention, he got his fair share in the human world. So why in the name of the gods was he reacting this way to _Tamatoa?! A damn giant crab!_

"Maybe I'm not the one in need of a mate babe." Ugh, Tamatoas smugness about all this was hard to stomach. Maui _knew_ that the crab was fully aware of the effect he was having on him, and boy did he know that the crab was going to take advantage of this.

"Aww, poor little Maui, I barely touched you and you're already a mess! I know, must be so hard to contain yourself in the presence of such beauty." Tamatoa says, face hovering just feet away from Maui's sprawled out body. "Shut up!" Snapped back Maui, his voice a little huskier then he would have liked.

"Tsk Tsk, when Tamatoa decides he wants to be nice to someone, that someone should be grateful! Doesn't happen all the time you know babe." The crab teased. "How is this nice?! You're holding me down and…tasting me!". Tamatoa gave a dark chuckle. "Oh I can tell you like it. It's quite obvious in fact."

His eyes stalks looked down, to the lower half of Maui's body, Maui's eyes followed their path. Looking down, he saw that his grass skirt left little to the imagination at the moment, he was already half-mast and it was visible for all to see. He gulped.

"This is the reaction I get from a little touching and a lick? Oh babe, people will think you've never had someone touch you before." Maui grumbled, not like he could hide it with his arms still locked down. "Want me to keep going?" Asked Tamatoa, in perhaps the smuggest way Maui had ever heard the crab say anything. He didn't respond, neither fighting against what Tamatoa had planned nor outright confirming he wanted it. "I'll take that as a yes~." Tamatoa answered himself, bringing his head in closer to Maui once more.

The demi-god was expecting to get another lick, but instead he felt Tamatoas lips give a soft kiss to his chest. The surprisingly tender action caused a hitch in his chest. Tamatoa looked up, smiling into the kiss, pleased with the reaction he got, and gave a few more kisses to his soft torso. The crabs mouth being so big, it covered more area on Maui's body, touching more of his sensitive skin then would be possible with a normal human.

Maui closed his eyes, accepting that this might be more pleasurable then he'd like to admit. Tamatoa once again opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and dragged it up Maui's body, swirling over his stomach and pecs. The wet roughness of it was starting to get Maui to pant. "You taste good babe." Tamatoa hummed. God, normally the constant getting called babe would get on his nerves, especially since Tamatoa called everything babe, but in this context it just added so much to what they were doing.

The crabs tongue attempted to go lower on his captives' body, but that grass skirt got in the way. With a low growl of annoyance, Tamatoa let go of one of the arms he was holding down, and used his pinchers to snap at the skirt, breaking it's binding, and then throwing it to the side. Maui's proud member stood tall and free with the skirt gone, it now being fully erect after the attention he was getting. Maui was a big man compared to humans, and the size of his member would have been considered a very filling size had his current partner not been 50ft tall.

Though it was uncharacteristic of him to take anyone's comfort or safety into consideration, Tamatoa would have to be careful if he was going give the small appendage attention. Maui was right in that he hadn't gotten much sexual attention lately, it wouldn't do his reputation good if word got out he accidently ripped someone's private parts off in the middle of mating.

With the tip of his tongue, he gingerly stroked Maui's member, earning him a wonderful moan from the demi-god. The tongue, wet, slick and oh so flexible, it stroked up the shaft before it made its painfully slow descent back down. "Ahh-ah!...fuck…." came Maui's pleased moans, no longer ashamed of Tamatoa hearing him, getting too lost in the pleasure.

"Mmm, babe, you look like you're enjoying yourself~" Tamatoa kept a close eye on Mauis face, taking in every twitch of his lip, every time he squeezed his eyes from the pleasure. Even though Tamatoa wasn't receiving any attention back, just having this demi-god be putty in his claws was hot enough.

Maui was panting heavily, his chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath. Sweat beaded all over his body. "Ahh…I…I think I might be getting close…" Upon hearing this, Tamatoa abruptly stopped his ministrations. Maui looked up, still breathless but wondering what the interruption was.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Now that he wasn't distracted by the sensations to his body, he took a look at Tamatoas face. It looked like this fun little activity was also affecting him too, his eyes heavy lidded and he was even panting slightly. "You think you get to finish before _I_ get any TLC?" Tamatoa growled, "I'm doing all the work here! It's only fair I get some love too."

The crab looked annoyed but pleading. Maui sat in the sand, confused for a second. He wouldn't consider himself a selfish lover, many of his partners in the past praised his sexual prowess, but it had slipped his mind to give anything back to Tamatoa.

Then again, he was being held down by his arms by a giant crab, not like there was anything he _could_ do. Not to mention he had no understanding of crab anatomy, how exactly was he supposed to figure out what felt good or not? "Uhh…ok. So um, what exactly…do you want me to… _do?"_

Tamatoa raised his front leg, lifting his body up some to show Maui his underside. There he saw a certain appendage on the lower side of his abdomen he'd never seen before on the giant crab. It was pretty obvious that this is what the crab wanted him to see.

It was huge! Just a little bit bigger then Maui himself and about as thick as a tree truck. He gulped at the thought that Tamatoa was going to insist he take that giant thing somehow in his body.

"Are you crazy! What am I supposed to do with that?! No way it's going to fit inside me!" Maui yells out in disbelief and frustration. "I thought you said size doesn't matter~? Figure it out babe." Tamatoa says with a smirk. Arrgh, the crab wasn't even going to give him a hint? Frustrated, Maui thought over ways to figure out how they could both get off, as his own erection was still demanding attention and at this point it was starting to hurt. "Ok, ok, I…I think I have an idea."

A little bit of awkward manoeuvring later, and Maui had positioned himself in the sand, laying down right below the crabs huge shaft. "Ok now, really _really_ carefully…lower yourself onto me." Came Maui's nervous instructions. He would very much not like to be crushed by crab penis today was a something he thought he'd never have to think.

Tamatoa did as he was told, lowering himself slowly until he could feel his appendage touching Maui's warm body, his strong legs still holding him up enough to not completely crush the demi-god below him. "Aaaahh yeeaah babe…" hissed Tamatoa as his shaft made contact with Maui's skin, it already being sensitive and desperate for contact.

There was no way it was ever going to fit inside Maui's body, so as a compromise he wrapped his arms and legs around it, covering as much surface area as he could and held on. The shaft was cool to the touch, and very smooth, with a thin layer of a kind of slimy substance, more than likely some kind of natural lubrication. "Ok…go." Maui instructs when he felt ready, his voice shaky from nerves but also from anticipation and arousal.

"Get ready for me babe, you're in for a wild ride~" came Tamatoa's voice, husky and also dripping from arousal. He moved slowly at first, careful not to accidently buck his mate across the room. The crabs large shaft slide up Maui's body, before moving back down, the lubrication preventing too much friction, but just enough that it Tamatoa was practically drooling from how good it felt.

"Aaah..babe…you…wonderful…thing." He mumbles from the pleasure. Down below, Maui was feeling the heat too. The shaft moving up and down his body was certainly a weird feeling, but god it was good. It rubbed up against his whole front, grinding his own cock against it as it gyrated, sending ripples of pleasure throughout him.

He held onto the shaft tighter as his felt the pressure in his groin build up again, the increased tightness earning him a loud moan from Tamatoa above. With each thrust he increased speed, his claws snapping and opening repeatedly as if to relive some tension.

He lowered his head to see below him, biting his lip when he saw Maui with his mouth hanging open, eyes clenched shut from the good sensations he was giving him. He doesn't think he's ever going to forget that face.

More thrusting and many more babbling words of appreciation from Tamatoa, it got too much for Maui. He had gotten back to the point he was before they had to stop and reposition fairly quickly. As the pressure built up, his moans got more frequent, letting Tamatoa know that he was ready to reach his climax. "Aah…go ahead babe…finish with bang~" came the crabs breathy voice.

He didn't need permission to finish, but that sultry voice sent him over the edge anyway. With a final scream of pleasure, he got his release with a shudder, his seed mixing in with the lubrication of the giant shaft.

Tamatoa had watched the whole thing. The twisted face of pleasure Maui gave in his climax was enough to send him over the edge too. He raised his body up slightly, forcing Maui to let go of his shaft. With a final twitch, the shaft released its sticky gel like fluid all over Maui, covering every inch of his bare body.

His many legs now shaky from exhaustion, Tamatoa allows them to fall, holding his front legs just high enough as to not crush Maui. After a minute or so of lying there and catching his breath, he reaches a claw under him, and pulls out a sticky and equally exhausted Maui, holding him surprisingly gently in such strong claws.

"…you…bastard…." Was all Maui could manage to say between pants, clearly displeased he wasn't warned sooner of Tamatoas climax almost drowning him. "Aww, don't be like that babe! We had a good time didn't we?"

Tamatoas smile seemed less pompous then before, more than likely he was just happy he got his finish. "Yeah…I guess." Maui admitted, with a dazed but happy smile. "You're still disgusting though." The crabbed laughed. "Fine you big baby, _geez_. It's easy clean you up."

Tamatoa walked over to a corner of his cave, Maui still held safely in his grasp. They approached a small tide pool, where Tamatoa gently lowered Maui into its warm inviting water.

As Maui began washing off the slime, salvia, sweat and sand that clung to him, Tamatoa found a comfortable spot to lay down, crossing his arms on the ground in front of him to lay his head on as he watched the demi-god.

He begun to stare at his tattoos once more, looking like he was searching for something. Maui noticed this and turned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You looking to get more of me so soon?" Tamatoa let out a snort. "Don't be so cocky babe. I was merely looking for any new additions to your lovely tattoos."

Maui gave a quizzical look. "You had a good look at them earlier, why would any new ones have appeared?" That slimy full-of-himself smile came back to Tamatoas face. "Oh Maui, I thought you told me that when you conquer an extraordinary feat, it appears somewhere on your skin. I was merely looking for my own beautiful visage to now be adorned in your masterpiece. Getting to mate with me is a feat like no other~"

Maui chuckles, "It's feats worth remembering dude." If Maui had never seen a look that said I'm-going-to-kill-you before, he's certainly seen one now.


End file.
